Wavel 2
by IzzyThatGleekPotterHead2019
Summary: A continuation of my old story that I did on my old account. Continuing with the prompt I left off at. Just a bunch of Wes/his gavel Drabbles. PROMPTS CLOSED FOR NOW.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N WOOP! Lots of new stories and stuff! Alright so anyone who's been on my old account, KlaineGleekFanGirl, then you'll probably have read this old fanfic of mine: Wavel. It was Wes/his gavel. I was going to continue up, but then stuff happened with my old account and so now here we are...so...HERE'S WAVEL 2! I'll be starting right where I left off with the prompts. Since there are quite a few to fill, I'm gonna have to ask you guys to NOT send prompts until I've gotten all the remaining ones finished. I'll let you know when that is. :P It shouldn't take long since I'll be trying to upload daily, for the most part, so yeah. Just be patient. The original fanfic is on my old account if you haven't read it already. With that being said, enjoy! Here was where the prompts left off:**

_From BlueStarMusicGeek _

_Prompt: Wes gets frustrated at everyone talking during a Warbler rehearsal and starts hitting his gavel really hard to get their attention. But...he does it so much that it snaps. Cue awkward silence and hysterical screaming._

**Oh boy..this'll be fun.**

"Hey, guys...guys come on, practice is starting...guys...guys...guys? GUYYYYYYSSS!" Wes started slamming his gavel down on the table in front of him as he unsuccessfully tried to get the Warblers' attention. "OKAY PEOPLE LISTEN...up..." Wes stared down in horror at his gavel, which had just snapped from being slammed down so hard.

There was an incredibly awkward silence...and then Wes began to scream.

"M-MY GAVEL! OH GOD WE NEED TO TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW!" Wes rushed out of the room with his broken gavel still in his hand.

"Wait, he's not ACTUALLY going to the hospital, is he?" Kurt gaped.

"Yeah..probably," David sighed, rushing after his weird best friend.

**WGWGWGWG**

"MY GAVEL! PLEASE YOU HAVE TO SAVE HIM! HE'S DYING!" Wes sobbed as he ran into the emergency waiting room.

The nurses all gave him strange looks.

"Um...sir, we don't really fix gavels here-"

"DO YOU WANT HIM TO DIE?" Wes screamed

"I'm sorry ma'am, he's insane and has a weird obsession with that thing for whatever reason," David rambled from behind him.

"Gavel," Wes sobbed, clutching his baby close to him.

"Um...I guess we could wrap it in gauze or..." The nurse trailed off as Wes threw his arms around her.

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I OWE YOU MY SOUL!"

"...Yeah you need help," the nurse gave him a look before snatching the gavel up and taking it into a back room to be patched up.

"I tell him that everyday ma'am!" David called, rolling his eyes at Wes.

"My baby's going to be okay," Wes let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh Wes..." David sighed, rolling his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Last chapter I'm writing before I go on vacation you guys! Here you go! Prompt:**

**From rainyrain **

**i just thought of a epic idea... THE GAVEL SPEAKS TO WES!XD Voice by the warblers.**

**OMG yaaaaasssssss!**

"Guys, are we really doing this?" Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes. "I mean, what if this makes Wes crazier?"

"That's the fun of it!" David grinned as he, along with Kurt, Blaine, Nick, Jeff, and Thad hid in Wes's closet, waiting for him to come back to his room.

"Shh, he's coming," Thad whispered as footsteps approached the room.

"Hi baby, did you miss me?" Wes cooed, kissing his gavel and curling up on the bed next to it.

"Oh yeah, missed you a lot Wessypoo," David replied from the closet, making his voice lower and hopefully unrecognizable.

"You..you can talk?" Wes asked, eyes widening. "Oh my god! MY BABY CAN TALK! Oh my god I have to go tell Klaine this! BLAINE MY GAVEL CAN SPEAK TO ME NOW!"

Immediately, there was a chorus of 'No's as Blaine flung open the closet door, looking excited. "IT CAN, REALLY? LET ME SEE!"

Kurt stared after his boyfriend, and then slammed his head into the wall, before noticing that either Wes was a complete Gavel-obsessed lunatic and hadn't noticed them yet, or...wait, no, that was the only possible option. All the boys were now stepping out of the closet, staring at Wes who didn't seem to find it odd that Blaine had just come out from his closet and other Warblers were following behind him.

"Gavel! Say hi to Blainers!" Wes grinned.

"Um...hi," David said in his best 'Gavel' impersonation.

"SEE? SEE HE TALKS! HE TALKS! HE'S A MAGICAL GAVEL!"

"Oh, I give up," Kurt sighed. "Come on you, let's go," he grabbed Blaine's arm and started dragging him out.

"But..but Kuuurrrtttiiiieee I wanted to hang out with Wes's magical talking gavel," Blaine pouted.

"Don't you want cuddles and kisses instead?" Kurt asked.

"Cuddles and kisses? YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!" Blaine latched on tightly to Kurt. "Best boyfriend ever!"

"I know I am Blainers. I know," Kurt chuckled, kissing his adorable boyfriend's head as they walked back to his room.


End file.
